Pippi Longstocking (1997 film)
Pippi Longstocking is a 1997 animated musical comedy-adventure film co-directed by Michael Schaack and Clive A. Smith and written by Catharina Stackelberg. The film is a joint Swedish-German-Canadian venture produced by Svensk Filmindustri, IdunaFilm, TFC Trickompany and Nelvana, and is based on the eponymous children's books by Astrid Lindgren. The film features the voices of Melissa Altro, Catherine O'Hara (from Home Alone and The Nightmare Before Christmas), Gordon Pinsent, Dave Thomas, Wayne Robson (from The Rescuers Down Under), and Carole Pope. For its releases in both the United States and Canada, the film was distributed theatrically by Legacy Releasing, and on VHS and DVD by Warner Home Video. It was also served as a pilot of a spin-off television series, which premiered on Teletoon in Canada, and then aired on HBO. From there, only three out of thirteen episodes from the series' first season, Pippi Goes to the South Seas, Pippi Meets Some Pearl Poachers and Pippi Goes Home were combined into a feature film Pippi's Adventures on the South Seas, released on VHS and DVD by HBO Home Video on 2 May 2000. The film is Nelvana's first animated theatrical feature since Babar: The Movie. Plot The film begins with Pippi sailing around the world with her father, Captain Efraim Longstocking, her pet horse, Horse, her pet monkey, Mr. Nilsson, and various members of the ship's crew. One night during a hurricane, the captain is washed over board into the sea. As he drifts off, he calls to Pippi that he will "meet her in Villa Villekulla". To that effect, Pippi and her pet animals make their way home, Villa Villekulla, to await his return. Not long after arriving, she makes friends with the two children across the street — Tommy and Annika, who are captivated by her free spirit and fun-loving attitude. They soon convince her to go to school (for the first time in her life) where she gets into trouble, despite winning the hearts of her classmates. Pippi also soon attracts the attention of a local social worker, Mrs. Prysselius, who conspires to put her into foster care. When Mrs. Prysselius goes to speak with the local law enforcement of the need for the girl to be placed in a home for orphans, she lets certain details (her lack of adult supervision, living alone, having a large supply of gold coins kept out in the open, and most of all, leaving her door unlocked) be revealed to a pair of thieves already in jail. The thieves, Bloom and Thunder-Karlsson, decide to rob Pippi themselves once they break out of jail. Pippi and her friends take part in many adventures and close-calls, winning over almost everyone, with the exception of Mrs. Prysselius and Tommy and Annika's parents. Just when Mrs. Prysselius has had enough, got into a breakdown and is about to drag Pippi straight to the children's home herself, Pippi's father returns to take her back to their life on the sea. However, Pippi decides that she can't leave her new friends and decides to stay in Villa Villekulla. Category:Movie Category:Nelvana Category:TV Shows Category:Boomerang Category:Boomerang From Cartoon Network Category:Qubo